Novaus: Rising Ambition
by Tsuike Novaus
Summary: Tsuike's Journey continues! After fighting to find the princess, there now appears a new threat, one from within the Urian Race? Does Tsuike have enough power to protect those he cares about as well as preventing an interplanetary incident?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cloaked figure stands outside the party, watching as the fight ends, and the guests try to pick back up, and resume the party. "No matter what planet you hail from, you royalty always have to keep up your appearances." He said, slightly amused at the tenacity of the party goers. He plopped down on a ledge, focusing on Tsuribe.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what your presence here can do to him?" The woman with silver hair appeared behind him without a trace.

"I guess when it is your planet, silent teleporting is not really an issue for you, now is it Tsuna?" He reached around his neck, and started to toy with a pendant around his neck, covered in blood.

"Why are you here? Is this your way of paying your respects? Spending time here?"

He sighed, without turning around, bringing his hand up to his face. "This just reminds me of better times. It is a form of torture of myself, knowing what the future holds. For letting it all happen."

"As a member of the Urian Royal family, you can't beat yourself up for whatever happened. However, you are responsible for changing the past. You know what the consequences of those actions are. Time travel is explicitly forbidden for a reason." She chastised.

"I am surprised you know who I am. Well, what are you going to do, exact the punishment yourself?"

"Well, you don't belong in this time, so you're out of my jurisdiction. I cannot do anything to you myself." Tsuna sighed, then decided to change the subject. "Why did you change the past?"

"To prevent Uragin's Sorrow, Unos."

"What is Uragin's Sorrow? What is Unos?" She asked. When she received no response, she looked down, and saw that he was no longer there. "I really hope that Tsuike doesn't grow up to be like you." Tsuna stood there for a second, then reappeared back at the party

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Prologue Line Break**

Three months later, back on earth.

A reporter hangs out of a helicopter, flying high above a highway, screaming into his mic through the wind. Down below, a car races down the five lane road, chased by police cars and government vehicles. "Despite the best efforts of our dear police force and government, it seems that this crook will get away with his weapons!" Watching the car slowly pull away from the police, the helicopter begins to pull back. "We're headed into restricted space, we can't go any further!" The pilot yells. After stopping, the cameraman sees something behind the police, and focuses in on it.

Jumping out of nowhere onto the highway, Tsuike rode on a floating antigravity board, covered in Urian tech. Weaving in and out of the cars with incredible speed, he caught up to the thief's car, slowing down to match their speed. "I'm going to need you to pull over!" He yelled over the wind, turning his body backwards with the board, flying in that position. Placing his hand on the hood of the car, he looked into the windshield to see one of the robbers yelling at the one in the passenger seat, as the one in the passenger seat reached his hand out the window and pointed a gun at him. "Well, time to finish this one up!" Pushing a large amount of electricity into the car, The car's computer system overloaded and crashed, locking up the car's brakes, stopping it abruptly as all of the other cars caught up. However, it also caused the pressure to build up, and a hole popped up where Tsuike's hand was, scratching his hand slightly. Slowing to a stop, Tsuike kicked the board up into the air, catching it. "And yet again, Tsuike saves the population of our fair city from yet another threat. Who knows what would have happened if they had made it to the airport with those weapons!" The reporter said into the camera, urging the cameraman to get one more shot before pulling away.

"Tsuike Novaus, how nice it is to see you again." A man rode in a car, pulling right next to him. He was decorated in an army uniform, his torso covered in medals.

"General Darien, always a...pleasure to see you." Tsuike responded, slightly sarcastically.

"I'll ask you one more time, you are a guest on this planet, and in this country. If you do not give us some of that technology that you use, we won't be able to continue to keep you as a diplomat from ...whatever alien planet you're from. We aren't getting anything out of allowing you to stay on this planet."

"Neither am I, General. You know what the answer is. Especially as long as I follow the law and pay taxes on the land I own, you've got nothing on me."

"I don't think it will be too hard to find something on someone like you. A sixteen year old boy that owns land and pays for it monthly? Something illegal has to be going on there." He sneered, trying to shake Tsuike up.

"Go ahead and look into me. You know what they say, those that aren't guilty, need not fear the law." Tsuike tossed his board back on the ground and rode away, jumping off the bridge.

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Prologue Line Break**

"You know, I don't think Urian tech is meant to be used that way." Carrie said, as Tsuike walked in the door of the house.

"Well, why not? There's no reason not to use this to travel."

"It's unprotected, zipping around on a board like that is deadly, even if it is controlled by your mind."

"Why are you being so snippy?"

"Well, one, you keep getting into arguments with the General here on your home planet, and two, your vacation is up, you're being sent back to Uragin. I don't want my master to blame me for your lack of manners." Carrie pouted. "The ship is already here, they're going to pick you up about...now."

"Do you ever get nicer?" Tsuike said as the white light engulfed him.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

As soon as Tsuike shimmered into view, something slammed into him and knocked him to the floor. "Tsui~" A cheery voice said, muffled by his chest.

"I do not think that you could have known him long enough to pounce on him like that." Akari warned, grabbing the back of Surani's collar and prying her off of him.

"Well, hello to you too, Rani and Akari. Who is all here?"

"Everyone, there's me and Akari, Jysa and Kilsa, Saya and Kori, and Milia."

"Hi." Milia waved without turning around, concentrating her attention to the console in front of her.

"She's been all broody ever since you left, I think she missed you the most..." Rani said, before she in turn was tackled by Milia, who was bright red and trying to cover Rani's mouth. Akari quickly jumped in Milia's seat and took over the controls.

"Are you two done playing around? We still have to pilot the ship rather manually, so it is not a job that you can just brush off to play around!" Akari chastised.

"Complain all you want, that's not gonna make Tsuike think you're more responsible." Jysa dropped down from the ceiling and whispered into Akari's ear.

"Seriously, stop doing that!" Akari said, startled to her appearance.

"I can't help it, I feel more at home in higher heights, especially in trees. However, it'd be rude not to welcome Tsuike back, especially after he's been gone for so long." Jysa walked up to Tsuike and hugged him, much to Akari's dismay. "Welcome back, Tsuike."

"Yes, welcome back...Tsui." Kori said, standing in the doorway, before turning around and walking back out.

"Actually, I take that back, I think that...mmph!" Vines wrapped around Rani's head, creating a makeshift gag, keeping her from talking.

"Anyway, you were just out doing crazy things in the sun, right? You smell slightly like sweat. You should go ahead and take a bath, we'll start heading to our first destination." Jysa said, holding her hand toward Rani while still looking at Tsuike.

"Already? No welcome back party?" Tsuike jokingly pouted, walking out the door towards his room.

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Chapter One Line Break**

Tsuike walked back into his room, and saw Saya sitting on his bed. Moving over to him without speaking, she stopped right in front of him. Pressing her body against his, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. "I never really got the chance to properly thank you, did I?" she said.

"For what?" Tsuike said absentmindedly, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"For trying to save me, when Angel was trying to kill me." She let go of him and started to walk out of his room. "Oh, and consider that, returning the kiss for Kori too." She ran out of the room.

Tsuike stood there for a second, then walked into the bathroom, running the cold water for a second, then jumping in.

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Chapter One Line Break**

The next morning.

"Why did they ask us to gather in the training room?" Tsuike asked everyone, as they stood in the training room.

"Today, we'll be discussing something very important. It's actually something that you should have known before learning to use energy weapons. However, it's something we can't help...ah well." Kannu walked in, already teaching.

"Excuse me...but who are you again?" Kori asked, half jokingly half serious, pointing out the fact that he had never done his job, and was rarely ever seen.

"Ah, perfect." He said, glancing at Kori then moving to look at the rest of the class. He closed his eyes for a second, and a holographic projection of Tsuike's fight with Kilsa appeared. He showed the footage normally, and then paused it right when Tsuike had reached out and frozen her wrists together. "What our...princess is showing us here is the concept of frequency, or at least on a very basic level of it.." He said, with a slight smirk. "Just like with your elements, every person, in theory, pushes energy through objects and fires them at their own frequency." Looking around, he could see that everyone was either dumbfounded, or completely ignoring him.

"Umm, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, whatever that is, but maybe a little demonstration is in order?" Kori sarcastically replied toward his comment from before.

"Alright then, Syerie, could you come in here?" Syerie walked in, and stood directly in front of him. "Good, now stay still." Forming an energy sword, he cut an inch of hair from her bangs. "Obviously, my frequency is different than my sisters, it cuts biological material from her." Rearing back, he slashed straight from her shoulders to her hips, cutting straight through her. After the sword cleared her, nothing happened, and she proceeded to jump up in the air.

"What in the world?" Jysa exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I just adjusted my energy frequency to hers. It was similar to when Kori told Tsuike how to use Ice elemental energy, all it takes is a mental adjustment and a little help from the nanomachines in your body, which help you find the specific frequency. It's all about how you view things, that determines your energy. A mental shift, such as mental illness and such, will cause a shift in your frequency."

"Does it require two people to have the same view to have the same frequency?" Tsuike asked.

"Actually, it does not. I would say, that naturally, two people don't have the same idle frequency. Even clones, do not have the same idle frequency. That is why Hectarian and Carrie did not match up at first. However, the keyword is would."

"Would? Does that mean that two people have the same frequency? Is it us princesses?" Kori asked, confused.

"No, even though that would be a good guess. Actually, the two with the same frequency is Surani and Tsuike here." Syerie stated, without considering the consequences.

"So I guess that means me and Tsuike are a good match then..." Rani said, latching onto Tsuike's arm. Instinctively fearing for his life, he started to pull himself free of her grasp, but once he saw the look on her face, he stopped, and prepared himself for retaliation from the other girls. However, it never came. Kori stormed out of the room, after which, Tsuike dislodged himself from Rani and chased after her.

"Well, I guess that means that class is dismissed." Kannu said.

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Chapter One Line Break**

"Kori, seriously!" Tsuike chased after her into the hallway. "What's wrong? You've been acting coldly to me ever since I got back!"

"That's just it!" Kori whirled around angrily. "Ever since you got back! You just left without a word, and didn't send us any communication for three months! We had to hear about your vacation from your mom for goodness sakes!" The temperature in the hallway dropped more the angrier she got.

"I just didn't want any more battles on Earth, they don't have the defenses to take on the Greks." Tsuike replied tentatively.

Kori looked away. "You didn't even say goodbye. I thought, that I...mean we, did something wrong." She said softly, the temperature in the room returning to normal.

"If I said goodbye, that would lead to people wanting to know where I'm going, and you know Akari, she would have just followed me, no matter how much I would have protested. And besides, I don't think mom wants me alone with you guys...so I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry."

Kori looked him in the eyes, but did not say a word.

"Just this once, be honest with him." Jysa dropped down from out of nowhere again and pushed Kori onto Tsuike. He wrapped his arms around her, and noticed she was trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry Kori, I won't do it again."

"Don't worry about it. And, welcome back Tsuike. I...We, missed you."

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Chapter One Line Break**

Kaleb silently typed on a holographic keyboard, the rest of his room illuminated by the screen. The doorway to his room swung open, and a flaming wolf dashed in and tackled him, biting at his neck. Struggling, he kicked the wolf off of him and into a corner. He then charged back, and shot white flames at the wolf. The wolf didn't move, but instead stood there and ate the flames. He then grabbed a bucket and threw water on the wolf, dousing it's flames, causing the wolf to collapse on the floor, as it turned into a full grown man in red armor, confined to the floor.

"So, the information was right, Flame Grim Reaper." Kaleb said, standing over him.

"Why have you done this, how did you know I was coming?" The man responded.

"That woman gave me some interesting information. Why did you all choose her for your swords?"

"We're sick of the cycle. With her being who she is, she will not be affected by the time limit the rest of the Miehleim have."

"So, in the best interests of all my people..."

"She should be exiled, away from everyone."

"She's my sister, I can't just do that to her..."

"But you are the Crown Prince. Your first priority should be your subjects, not your sister."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"And so, let me officially welcome you, to Uragin!" Dayko said in a grand fashion, excitedly twirling around.

"I don't think it's proper for the Queen to be twirling around like that." Carrina whispered to her.

Tsuike stopped and looked around him, completely ignoring them. Everyone just stared upwards, shocked at what they saw. The trees that were all over the place had different color trunks, but what was more shocking. From space, the planet has a green hue, from all of the leaves. However, from under the trees, you could clearly see the sun. The leaves were clear.

"Oh...my...g..."Kori trailed off.

"As you already know from your prospective planets, Life always needs radiation from its star in some way, shape or form. Since this planet is literally covered in trees, the trees have a way of allowing light through."Akari said, nonchalantly. "By the way, where are all the guards and the welcome crowds?" She asked, looking around at the small number of people in the area.

"That was something specific to Lady Lionne, I don't do things the same way Akari." Dayko responded. "I'd prefer to keep things as low key as possible, to prevent incidents."

"Ah yes, I heard that the first in line to inherit the throne was coming." A young man stood, wearing white and gold clothing.

"Ugh, Kymer." Akari groaned, rubbing her temples..

"Who's Kymer?" Tsuike asked.

"I was first in line before you and your sister showed up. I am the rightful next in line! I challenge your regality!" Kymer said.

"Um...what?" Tsuike blankly stared at Kymer, as the trees started to project images of the two of them, and a crowd gathered.

"Are you serious? A competition here?" Akari said, bewildered.

Kymer posed, acting tough for the crowd that was watching.. "He's using a Naginata..." Tsuike and Saya whispered at the same time.

"A what?" Akari asked.

"A Naginata, think of a spear, but with a sword on the end instead of a dagger."

Tsuike pulled out Seretion engaging it's blade. "A sword? I thought swords were only for those who were worthy." Kymer whined. Dashing forward, he attempted to impale Tsuike. Tsuike narrowly dodged each thrust.

"He's trying to kill him!" Saya exclaimed. The security team started to move in response, but Dayko motioned for them to wait. "A king protects first." She said.

"Stop. Moving. AROUND!" Kymer said, angrily slashing at Tsuike. Finally, he thrusted at him once more. However, Tsuike ducked under it and lunged at Kymer. Slashing upward, he cut just before the blade, turning it into a staff. Continuing with the momentum, He spun and kicked Kymer in the face, knocking him off his feet. Then He pointed his blade in Kymer's face, standing over him.

"Those that want power, should not be granted it. For within those intentions, abuse and suffering are." Tsuike said, before powering down Seretion and sheathing it away. He turned to walk away, and Kymer stood up behind him.

"THIS ISN"T OVER!" Kymer ran at Tsuike, holding a ball of fire in his hands. When he reached Tsuike, Tsuike ducked, his eyes turning orange. However, Kymer expected him to duck, and tried to kick Tsuike in the face with his feet covered in flames. Tsuike then headbutted Kymer's foot, knocking his foot back. Using Kymer's lack of balance to his advantage, he punched him in the stomach, hitting him with a burst of electricity as the punch connected, sending Kymer flying off the stage and rolling in the dirt, unconscious.

"Before anything, you must believe in what you're fighting for. It all starts there." Tsuike's eyes turned back to purple as he shook his head. He walked away as the crowd dissipated.

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Chapter Two Line Break**

Kymer awoke in a bed. His mother walked up to him and handed him a letter. "Prince Kymer, we regret to inform you that you were not accepted into the Academy for Scientific Advancement. Please try again later. P.S, please stop applying, I would rather die than to accept a spoiled brat like you. Do not apply again. Signed Shinera Sciloft, Dean." Kymer then burned the letter, and started throwing stuff all over the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. I thought that when Queen Dayko came back and started looking for the Princess, I would finally get Akari and the others. It turns out that she was just looking for them for her son. Stupid Selfish royalty. Tsuike must have cheated somehow, HE HAD TO! I'll challenge him as many times as possible to prove that I'm right."

"No, you know the rules. You just plain lost because you weren't strong enough. If you spent more time working on your strength instead of your own selfish stuff, you would have probably done a lot better."

"I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Kymer snapped back.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! You don't deserve to be the next king with that attitude. Maybe you need some time on your own to clear your head!" She pointed towards the teleporter.

Kymer gave his mother the evil eye, then got out of bed and teleported out of the room.

"Where did I go wrong with you?" She sighed.

**Novaus: Rising Ambition Chapter Two Line Break**

Kannu stood in front of the entire group. "Alright, now we have all of the princess pieces thus far, as well as the twins with us. Queen Dayko requested that we do on more class here on Uragin before sending you all out to your prospective assignments."

"Assignments? So you mean that we won't be all going to the same place?" Rani asked.

"No, Too big and conspicuous." He responded.

"So in other words, you're worried about the sheer number of girls around him and that we might mmph!" Vines wrapped around Kori's mouth, with Jysa holding her hand towards her.

"Thank you Jysa. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you guys are somewhat interested in what Princess Tsuribe's element is, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, it comes with a lesson." Everyone groaned. " I know I know, but it is important for you guys to know the basics. Now, Tsuribe is a Manipulator, she does not have any clear cut element."

"So she's like an Unclassified, right?" Tsuike asked.

"She is similar to that, however, there are a few differences. First off, she can use any element at 100%. Second, she has no specific weakness, to either an element or a group of elements."

"So, she's invincible?" Saya responded

"Actually, the exact opposite. Manipulators are able to use any element, however they do have one flaw. Their energy is poured into attacking rather than defending." Kannu pulled up a holographic screen showing Akari generating her forcefield. "Now, what you see here is a forcefield, which every living being generates, Akari's and Saya's forms of this is a lot more powerful and more versatile. The average forcefield is close to an extra membrane, right above the skin. The older and stronger the person gets, the more that field develops. However, in the case of a Manipulator, that field is generated at half the strength and grows in power by half as much. This means your average hit would deal more damage to Tsuribe, since her forcefield wouldn't be as developed as the rest of you are when it comes to defense. Any questions?"

"As you probably know from the footage on Hinzer, Tsuribe developed two swords of light. However, using light energy in that fashion would be impossible without some sort of mass to manipulate. So does that mean that the swords she created were a special ability of manipulators?" Akari asked.

"That is an interesting question. To answer it, I must correct something first." Kannu held out his hand and generated a sword as well, just like the one Tsuribe created. "As you already know, I am of the dark element, I can't create light energy. Therefore, it stands to reason that the energy in my hand is not actually light energy. It is actually Physical energy, which is similar to regular energy, except for the fact that it does not need a medium and is actually it's own element. However, that is a more advanced lesson. Any other qu..." Alarms rang, as holographic screens showed a crystal meteor headed towards the planet.

"I want everyone en route to prepare to intercept the meteorite. All Iragi near the site of impact are ordered to project energy fields to prevent as much damage as possible!" Dayko's voice was projected all over the planet. "Kids, I need you all to head to the site, and prevent casualties." That message was specifically for that room.

"How would we do that? Isn't it just a natural disaster?" Rani asked.

"There is something humanoid inside that meteorite."


End file.
